In This Memory
by xlamentx
Summary: …Of You And Me.In my heart I will see you like no other, but in your eyes I see no loving warmth. Open up to me, only me, and I’ll keep your secrets hidden from the world. You’ll won’t have to be so alone, be so sorrowful…


In This Memory  
Star Ocean: Till The End of Time  
- Lament

* * *

…_Of You And Me_. 

In my heart I will see you like no other, but in your eyes I see no loving warmth. Open up to me, only me, and I'll keep your secrets hidden from the world. You'll won't have to be so alone, be so sorrowful…

**Disclaimer**: SO3 - Square&Tri-Ace

* * *

I can't remember the countless times we were at each other's throats. I can't recall how many incidents occurred before the fighting ceased. How I longed to destroy you, to make you regret all the horrible actions you had done, to bring you down to where your victims were. But the closer I got to being the source of your demise, the less angry I felt. The passion in my veins cooled. I recollected my thoughts, logically deciding that if I were to kill you, nothing good would come of it. I would be just as bad as you. 

You changed. You may not realize it completely, may not believe it, but you changed. Your bloodlust subsided a fragment, redirected for a positive cause. Still you exert a cold front, an aura of destruction emanating from your presence, but inside you're not destined to be the feared death-bringer they see you as now.

The others just don't understand you. They can't comprehend your complexity, can't begin to empathize with you. I know I can't say I know you that well myself. I don't know what happened in your past, and I don't want to bother you with pointless questions. I can accept that I am just an outsider to you, that I can't truly overcome your harshness. But I believe I understand enough about you to know that you are a good person inside. You were hurt before, weren't you?

Pain resides in us all. I know I can't correlate to the pain you might have experienced, but you saw me lose my father. You were hurt then too. It may have been just my imagination, but when he went down, I could've sworn I saw the shock in your eyes, not just that someone had been killed not by your hand, but it looked like memories flooded back to you at that moment.

I can't just assume things for the sake of thinking I know things about you. I expect you'd have my head if I said that. But I can say that on that day… you appeared. Whatever the reason you were there was, you appeared, you helped us. You helped me. Even though I still lost a loved individual, you helped us all, prevented there from being more deaths. For that, I owe you my life. I thank you. You may say you don't need my gratitude, but nonetheless I owe you my life.

After that, I must admit to my admiration. I had paid no mind to the smaller things about you before. I had acknowledged your ability, your skills. I was aware of your position, and the effect you had on people. But I hadn't actually tried to sum you up as a whole.

You were so peculiar, a spectacle. Your attire was… different. It was revealing, yet veiled. It exposed parts of you that people generally wouldn't show, and yet it seemed like there was a secret in every part of your body. Your skin had a radiance that most women strived for. Your unusual hair always caught my eye when I recognized it; black as a raven, devouring the golden blonde at the ends, tails trailing in the back. Your metallic arm was so very unique, so very you. The mastery of your sword was almost magical; your movements in general were nearly mesmerizing. Enigmatic to me even now, your mystery seems ever ephemeral.

I strive for your acceptance. I will for your gaze to one day soften, even just ever so slightly. I hope one day to truly be able to stand by your side.

I want to see you smile.

Maybe then, you'll learn to love again.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: FaytAlbel, if you haven't already figured. Yes, you read that right, I typed that write, **FaytAlbel**. Why? Mostly because it's from Fayt's perspective on Albel, and the admiration (and other slight emotions) he feels for the older swordsman. 

Mmm, angst-ridden fluff.

Extremely short. Sorry. I'll try to write something else later.

**Story Music**:  
Eternity -Memory of Lightwave- FFX-2 OST  
Fallen Leaves Star Ocean: Till The End of Time OST  
Ice Crystal Star Ocean: Till The End of Time OST  
So Alone, Be Sorrow Star Ocean: Till The End of Time OST  
So Alone, Be Sorrow (Piano Version) Star Ocean: Till The End of Time OST  
Till The End of Time Star Ocean: Till The End of Time OST  
The Little Bird (Star Ocean Version) Star Ocean: Till The End of Time OST


End file.
